


Cry Havoc

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Community: 5_prompts, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham was not their first playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **tigriswolf** 's comment_fic request for these two characters _going from country to country and messing things up and burning the world just because they can_.  
>  Also for **5_prompts** , this is "Set This House On Fire."

~*~ 

People believe there is no beauty in destruction, but they are wrong.

There is nothing purer than the damned crying "Mercy!" against the roaring onslaught of fire, nothing freer than the billowing cloud of dust rising from the collapse of an exploded building.

Riches and artistry are untrustworthy. They distract us from the truth of what life really _is_. 

The liberation of humanity from its unchecked misery may be misunderstood, but those severed souls are then free to fly away.

One day, we too will soar as they do. But until then, we are the agency of their glorious release.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
